Blood For Blood: Part 2
by Mystical Raven
Summary: This is the second part of Blood for Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Liz's Pov**

Toxen grabbed me by the arm, standing in front of the interrogation rule, he was rubbing his hands along my left, making me feel so digusted.

"Well...Doll Face, these men won't tell us who sent them...so why don't you use your...'charm' to convince them other wise."

"Torture you mean." I looked at him, and he smiled, gently rubbing my cheek now, but I walked right into the room. Both of them were tied in chair, one of them was dead, bullet holes pierced through his body.

"I see my brother wasn't that patient huh?" I smirked a little.

"They send a woman to do a man's job." He spatted, "What are you going to do, torture me with a shopping spree."

I walked up to him, I couldn't help but smile, "Funny, we seem to have a comedian here, "I turned around a pulled out some electric claws, one of my torture devices, "You see, I'm more worse than any guy. Most men are all about physical damage, but me...I'm physical and mental...plus my favorite is internal damage." I attached the claw to his clothes and put a rag in his mouth, "I don't wanna hear any screaming." I flip the switch that sent an electric shock through the claws and to the man's body, I could hear his muffled scream, after about 2 minutes, I flipped the switch off.

"Feel like talking now?" I asked removing the rag from his mouth, but only to receive the spit from his mouth on my face. I punched him in the face, hard, his nose bleeding, "Guess not."

"My boss has done worst in order to keep my oath of silence."

"Oh an oath...that means, I have to bring out the big boys." I said pulling out a jar that was covered, "Do you like animals? Me, I love all kinds even some insects." I put my hand in a jar, I felt my beloved Angie, crawling up my arm.

"What the-"

I turned around, holding the scropion in my hand, "Meet my first pet, the rare Blood Scropion, isn't she pretty. I also called her the oath breaker. I bet your boss has never used this before, because he would have been killed on the spot."

"By that bug..no way...A..." He suddenly fell silent, he was about to say the name.

"I would love to show you how she kills her victims. Let's try it on your dead buddy here."

_Even though I promised to set him free...he told me everything...everything there was to tell...about how the Mafia Gang was trying to take the Burning Phoenix's Turf...I still ended his life...Hearing his screams echoing through the cold hallway, watching has my pet, ripped his body piece by piece. I kept wondering about my life...I can't take this anymore...killing people like this...I use to but I can't anymore._

_**Later on**_

I walked into my apartment room, hoping that Toxen wasn't there, but as always, I was wrong. Toxen grabbed me by the arms and pushed me up against a wall.

"You're so beautiful....how did you get like that?"

I pulled his hand away from my face, "Don't touch me."

Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown, he grabbed me around the arm, tightening his grip, "You're mine."

"No, I'm no-" In an instant, I recieved one of the most hardest slaps ever, by him...he was drunk, I tried to push him away but his grip was much tighter than I thought.

"You little SLUT!!! You're thinking about him aren't you!? Aren't you?!!!" Toxen threw me on the floor, he was drinking from a bottle of rum that I enhanced with magic, granting anyone with strength but the only problem was it makes you go berserk almost, "Ya know, since you're acting like a slut, I should treat you like one!!" Almost everything else was a blur, it happened so fast. He was trying to remove my clothes, but I kicked him off....I was crawling under the table hoping to get away, but he push the table out of the way and I could feel his tight grip on my legs. I kept kicking and kicking, no matter what, I finally nailed him in the nuts, then the head....I crawled away and ran out of the door and down the stairs...I couldn't stop running, not until I reached a bar that was about maybe five to ten blocks away. I've never been so scared in my life.

I walked into the bar...hoping maybe I could drink my fears away. I could see the bruises on my arms, the claw marks...why aren't they healing. I sat on a stool.

"Can you give me some liquor, on the rocks?"

"What kind?" The bartender asked.

"Any...just mix them up." I laid my head on the countertop until the bartender placed a glass cup right next to my face.

"Well...maybe one of my specialty will help you up," The bartender had a shock look on her face when I looked at her, "What happened to you?"

She had long blond hair and these shining blue eyes. She was tall and a little slender, she was wearing a red tank top, black skirt, and high heels with a apron around her waist, she had a silver necklace on, and she had this weird accent.

"Just a little accident...falling down the stairs." I drank from the glass, "Hit me."

"Accident...please an accident....accidents don't have scratch marks or those kinds of bruises....who's the bastard?" She asked...that accent was really weird...I know I've heard it from somewhere.

"There's no one okay, where are you from?"

Her eyes flared up with angry, but then she sighed, "My name is E...Eve, dear...And that's all you need to know. What's yours?"

"Lizzie."

She nearly tilted over a glass, "That's a very cute name. Now, back to the question, who did this to you?"

"Why do you care? That's not your job." What I said, it was like the words slapped her in the face, but she continued to clean up the countertop.

"Simple, one of a bartender's job is to listen to a person's problem, make feel more relax, will at least that's my job anymore. Besides...I think I already see what's going on...You have a man...you love him but he abuses you."

"I don't know if I love him anymore." I don't know why but I felt like I could trust her.

"Well, that's good love, at least you're thinking good, so why are you still with him?"

"I don't know...maybe...It wasn't always like that...he use to be caring and sweet."

She hit her hand on the counter top, causing it to shake a little, "Nothing you do can bring that back."

"What do you know!!" I yelled at her, about to get up.

"Get back here!!" She yelled back, I turned around to see her stern face, she glared at me with those blue eyes.  
"Who do you think you are?"

"A person who's tryin' to help you out here! Now, sit your flat ass down or I'll do it for you." Her glared pierced almost like into my soul as she pointed at the stool, I just did it anyway. I felt almost like a child by punished by a parent, she continued to glare at me, good thing the bar was empty, "You young people think you know it all...but you don't know shit! I know a lot more than you think, dear." She sat next to me, and sighed again, "What I'm saying is...I'm tryin' to help you...it must be pretty bad if you jumped at me for saying somethin' like that."

"I can handle it."

"Maybe be, I know what you are...your necklace...gives it away."

I looked at her.

"You're a Soul Angel."

"I know it...your accent...it's like British or-"

"Austrailian....yeah...I'm...I'm a..Light Demon, from E-arth."

I could sense she was lying, but maybe she was ashamed of what she was...like I am.

"Does he know? Is that why he's treatin' you so bad. Don't be ashamed, Soul Angels or Blood Demon..are truly beautiful creatures, in a way."

"He doesn't know, but why is he treating me like this? I don't understand." I started crying, " I thought if maybe...I was on my best behavior and starting....fighting back...he would start...but he doesn't."

"Now...now..now, It has nothing to do with you...he's just not a real man, "She sighed, "First, he treats you like a princess...Queen almost. Tells ya he loves you everyday, sends ya flowers...but then you wake up and he changed...you make a mistake but instead of forgiving you...he starts calling you names...but then he apologizes later, making up some excuse and you forgive him. But then...next time..it ain't so pretty, he hits you, beats you and then he says he's sorry again and it'll never happen, but then it happens again...and this time he says you deserve; and no matter what you do...it's all wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I've been through the same thing once. It took a while to snap out of it. I..I had to keep telling myself...A real man...would never hurt you...A real man treats you like his own body."

" Well, there was another man, he treated so good, he made me laugh and stuff like that. He made me feel like no matter what I would do...he would always but there, we fought sometimes, but he never hits me....but.. but I let him go."

"Why?"

"I didn't want him to get hurt....and..and I guess I was scared...what if he's worst than my other boyfriend? Can't change what I've done...it's in the past now."

I could hear a sighed again, and then I recieved a slap across my head.

"Ow? What was that for?"

"It's in the past." She shrugged her shoulders.

"But it hurts...a lot."

"Oh yeah...the past always has a way of still hurting ya...but you can't let it stop you from what you want. You can either run from it or learn." She was about to slap me across the head again but this time I ducked, "You see?"

"But what does that prove?"

"That you're willing to learn from your mistake...your boyfriend...you gotta realize that no matter what you do...nothing will change. You're going' have to learn from it."

"But he won't let me go."

"Probably not...but do you really wanna be his punching bag forever."

"No but-"

"Listen to me...the only way to get it through his thick head that you're not his anymore, is physical-"

"But-"

"Listen, he's not goin' stop, not until...until you're dead...even Blood Demons can be killed, "She grabbed me around the arms, "Do you hear me, he'll kill you." I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't."

She slapped me and shook me some more, "You can't...what do you mean you can't? You have to...you have to fight back...or else..you're dead...and he wins. You may not know it...but Blood Demons...they can die from a broken heart...that's why your bruises aren't healin'." She let go of me and walked behind the countertop, "Either you get out of there now...or you're finished."

I was still in a daze from everything she had said, I pulled some money out of my pocket and placed it on the countertop, she turned around, not facing me, "One more thing, Lizzie. This man of yours...as soon as you're on the ground, like a coward, he'll kick you."

"Thanks a lot. " I walked out.

**Normal Pov**

Eve was covering her mouth, she clenched her right fist around a glass cup, and smashed it into pieces. She continued crying as she walked towards the back, she leaned up against an **iron **pole and starting crying some more.

"Please...fight back...please for my sake." She continued to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Jack**

Kimi stopped me in the middle of the hallway of the ship, she and Clover were snickering. Clover wasn't a bad girl, she certainly was pretty enough to catch my eyes but I couldn't possibly think about anything else.

"Hey Jackie, I'm kinda in this little problem, I told Hendrix that I would go on a stake out with him but Clover and Arsenal need me with some things, and Turret and Leon are totally business, so I was wondering..."

Suddenly, Clover interrupted with a giggle, "Unless you're scared of our little Hendrix."

She was challenging me, just like Lizzie would, I laughed.

"Why would I be scared? Sure, I'll do it."

**Later on**

I wished I never agreed to this. I agreed to do a stake out with Hendrix, but what I didn't know was that Komodo would be there as well. Komodo was a firecracker ready to pop and so was Hendrix; sitting between the two, smelling the hot desolate air of tension building up with each passing glare. I was looking through some high tech binoculars, watching as Amar and his guards finally entered home. Amar lived in a mansion, that was outside of the city, in an oasis that seemed almost like a hid among the trees and the bushes.

"Alright, he seems to arrive home at 9:00 pm, which confirms Leon's last stake out." I said, noting that down, "It seems with the same guards that he described as well." I continued to talk hoping that they would stop shooting deadly glares at each other and focus on the task at hand. Komodo pulled from her back pack, a bag of chips.

"Ya know, those aren't healthy for you-" Hendrix was about to say but Komodo interrupted him.

"Oh shut up, I have to eat something or I'll get sick and throw up."

"Well, maybe you should packed something healthy-"

The two were getting louder with their endless fighting, it has been a week so far. It was to the point that everyone was tired of hearing them screaming at each other, including me. I wonder if everyone got tired of me and Lizzie when we were fighting, but with Komodo and Hendrix it was worse. Hendrix just started finally growing the balls to stand up to Komodo instead of the usual muttering remarks and Komodo was crazier than ever, maybe it was the baby...I was surprised that she hasn't used her poisonous weapons on him.

Their fighting continued, almost to the point that they were standing up, almost screaming at each other, good thing that Amar was throwing some sort of party...I think..all I could see were flashing lights and people's shadow dancing on the windows, and not to mention the pounding sound of the music.

Komodo suddenly held her stomach, slowly sitting back on the ground.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SIT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed almost at the top of my lungs, they shut up and looked at me. "Damn it, we're on a mission and further more, Hendrix don't you see that you stressing her out only makes things worse."

Komodo was huffing and puffing, holding her stomach, "It's just kicking alright...I don't need help, Jack."

"Damn it, Komodo you do. Of all the things I've heard about you, this is the stupidest thing you have done, by far. First of all, you didn't tell Hendrix about this baby...shit...if it was me..I would have just left your ass...I mean...damn it...he's the father..right?"

Komodo sighed, "Yeah, he's the only guy I fucked up fitting the time period."

"Then why the hell would you hide this from him."

"What's the difference? It's my child...my responsibilty."

Hendrix sighed as well, sitting down of the ground, next to her, "But's it mine too. Komodo a baby is a huge responsbility, meant for two people. I mean...some strong single parents take care of their kids pretty good but that ain't the point. You didn't tell me about this baby, our first child...and now here it is, due in about maybe a few minutes...hours...days...or maybe hopefully weeks. I mean, seriously...what were you going to do when this baby is born and I didn't find out."

Komodo remained silent, I was shocked.

"Komodo, I love you with all my heart. You're my girl and the mother of my child but it's hard to trust you, if you hide something like this from me...I mean what about the little things like- but I just can't-"

"Let it go, Hendrix, " I interrupted him, "Just let it go. Komodo's one hell of a woman. She probably kill that baby if you're not there. Plus, I think Komodo has learned her lesson, don't you. It's way better than letting her go, "I turned my back on them and looked up at the two moons that hovered over how heads, "Plus, it's true what they say about never knowing what ya had 'til its gone." I sighed again.

Komodo stood by me, "We were so selfish...at least we have each other, but you...you don't have anyone...anymore."

"Komodo..."

"I guess it'll be okay." Komodo sighed, looking at me, rubbing her belly, "Listen, Jack, about a few days ago, I was at the market, stealing some food, when someone bumped into me...someone with blue eyes."

My eyes widened at what Komodo said.


	3. Founding someone

**Back to Jack**

I was stunned by what Komodo just said.  
_"Blade is gonna be so ticked off." Hendrix said, "But what can we do about it now. It was about a few days ago when the three of us was at the market...a building exploded, it seems that it was a smuggling joint...only one person walked out...unharmed. A woman with blue eyes...of course I couldn't see her face...but I know that ass anywhere."_

I was walking doiwn the hallway of the ship as I remembered what Hendrix and Komodo were telling me...That Blade of all people...or whatever he was didn't want to tell me that there was a possibly that...that my Lizzie might be around...more importantly why hasn't she care by...she knows we're here...damn it all...everyone is just pissing me off. I stormed into the cock pit where Blade was sitting.

"Found anything yet?" He asked me but I didn't answer, I only punch him in the face. It hurt me a lot more than it must have hurt him but I showed no show of pain, Blade just got back up with his half asleep expression, "I guess not."

"Hendrix and Komodo told me about the incident in the marketplace."

Blade lit a cigarette, "I should have used a memory erasing spell instead."

I pulled him by the collar of his jacket, "You're gonna hide it from me."

"Why not?" Blade asked coldly, he pushed me away, "Listen to reason before you do something stupid." He pushed me down to a chair, "That's just like you NMB (non magical beings) you always act, never think."

"Did you know who that girl was...was that Lizzie?"

"Of course...I knew she came back, I'm a dark demon remember...I can sense other magical beings' power...in fact there are probably two or three more here."

"What you knew-"

"Didn't tell you..of course..."

I was about to lunge at Blade but he pulled out his sword and pointed it at me.

"I said listen...Liz made me promise not to tell you. It was a magically oath kinda thing."

I was stunned by what he said, why would Liz not want Blade to tell me about her? Why does she want to remain a secret to me.

"Trust me, I would have told you in a heart beat, but since Hendrix and Komodo told, the oath has dissolved."

That didn't make me feel any better, I asked, "Why?"

"Maybe you can ask her yourself." Blade sighed, "She lives in gesiaha. It's a Raji geisha's house. They don't allow men in that kind of place. It would bring dishonor and it might ruin her plans."

"What plans?"

"You see Amar is into only the truly beauitful raji geishas, that's Lizzie for sure, but they also must be clean. A man entering into a Raji geisha's room is like total dishonor."

Clover suddenly entered into the room holding a book, "Look at this, I found a small section on Soul Angels or Blood Demons but I think Soul Angels are prettier."

"How?" Blade asked, being distracted but I kinda wanted to see as well.

"Some wizard found one and was able to do a kinda interview with it, "Clover looked up at the sky like she was thinking, "I wonder what that would be like."

"What have you found?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, did you know that Soul Angels are born from a bloody battlefield during an eclipse. Some date back to one of Alexander the Great's lost battles," Clover started to read from the book, "I have concluded, that these Demons aren't Demons but really Angels...Angels with the power of souls are not evil but good. These Angels suffer greatly, for they can not spend their genes to next of kin that easily but force into a lustful state doing an eclipse. Also, they seem to be weakened to silver each they use as zordiac symbol of the star like Taurus or Scropio; but I have discover something else, their weakness, a broken heart, "Clover closed the book, looking like she was thinking deeply, "But something's different about Liz, you said she didn't even know that she was one."

"Yes, she thought she was a witch."

"No way Jumba could have created a Soul Angel...all he could create was demons."

"Demons? Why?"

Blade stepped in, "Isn't it obvious, to create magical beings like witches or spirits like that... was the only person who actually created two witches. He was famous for that."

"Just two?" I asked.

"Magic is a very complex thing...it's hard to grasp and nearly impossble to create something of magic like a witch...though." Blade explain but Clover just slapped him on the back and smiled, she jumped around.

"You're just like Slangie...all serious and no fun,,,,except when she's making a voodoo doll and adding her dark powers to it."

Clover was so much like Lizzie.

"Where is she Blade? Where's Lizzie?"

Clover suddenly jumped up again, "Our little Lizard is here?"

"Lizard? What the fuck?" I looked at Clover.

"Her tail...it looks like a Lizard's, right?"

"Hell no, it's a scropion." I looked at Clover, she seemed like the dumbest person besides me...which was a shock because Kimi told me that Clover was actually a genius.

"Great...I have something that could help out...since you have to see her and tell her you're miserable without her...so romantic."

"You're listening to us?" Blade asked.

"Of course..just in case if Jack actually tried to hurt you, "Clover went up to pinch her cheeks (on his face), "Wouldn't wanna rescue your and she find out that her hubby was killed." Clover turned to me, holding this ugly gold necklace was sapphires and a symbol of a wave on it, "This is my favorite, made it myself...ya know, when I get back to Hawaii, I should really teach Lilo how to make one of these."

"What is it?" I asked as she placed it in my hand.

"It's a shapeshifting amulet. Put it on." Clover insisted, I did, but I didn't see anything.

"Huh? That's weird, it should have worked, well at least you didn't exploded or anything." Clover cheerfully said, but suddenly Kimi just came in.

"Lizzie, where have you been?" Kimi came up to me, " Jack has been worried sick about you."

"It works...yeah it works!" Clover jumps in the air.

"What works?" Kimi looked at her but then turned back to me, "We have to find Jack."

"It'll be hard to find him, "I said, to me my voice sounded the same but to Kimi it must have been different, I removed the necklace, Kimi had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, I thought you were Lizzie for sure." Kimi frowned. Clover told the necklace from me.

"Aha, magical beings can see through the amulet's magic."

"I'm going to find Lizzie." I said to Kimi, suddenly Clover put the necklace right back on me, I still haven't notice any changes but then Clover put all these wraps around me, "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Yes, but you look like Lizzie, who looks like me...so you look like me." Clover clapped her hands as if proud of herself.

"The gesiasha that Lizzie's at is on miock street, it looks like an apartment building, room number is 211. You should go now, but be careful." I walked out, Kimi along with me.

**Nomal Pov**

Blade and Clover stood there.

"That confirms it, he could see himself through the amulet's magic." Blade crossed his arms.

"Yep, I knew it, but what is he? He's not a demon...or a spirit...another weird thing...I found in Jumba's files. Jack wasn't created. He was found on planet Tiaga when he was still a baby."

"Question is, what is Jack?"


	4. Fury

I quickly walked through the marketplace, and into this Raji Geshia house. The room looked quite traditional like something that you would see in some Asian movie. There was an old woman, who was smoking through a long pipe, she was sitting on a pillow and in front of a small table, counting money. Her skin was a light pink color, and her hair was brown with a little bit of gray in it. Sitting in front of her was a man, it was one of Amar's bodyguards.

"Hmm...so, you'll need three of my best girls for tomorrow night's party, huh?"

"Yes."

"They don't come cheap, ya know...Also, I run a tight business here..."

"Of course, that is why Amar is interested in your business...He also wants Mystic to be there as well."

"Well of course." She smiled. I quietly try to walk by but the lady stood up from her seat and walked towards me, "Mystic...Mystic...Come here."

I guess that was me, since I was the only one standing there. The bodyguard was already leaving, as he bowed at me and left.

"There's a party tomorrow night...I want you to dress your best. Amar is a good customer...He has been showing you great interest, if things work out right, this business will be set for life."

"Oh thanks...I guess...Yeah."

"You guess, my dear is there something wrong?"

"Oh, it's my head...yeah..I feel weird...I need to lie down...In my room. Which is where again?"

"Oh...yes of course...you must not get sick...In fact, I'll bring you some of my special herb tea. Your room is the third room on the right...remember, 6." The lady stood there, watching as I backed up into a wall, "That child gets stranger and stranger each day."

I finally found the room, but for some strange reason it was cracked opened. I cracked the door slowly opened, looking through the crack, I saw a woman folding up some clothes...I slid through the cracked door, carefully, but suddenly, there was a hunter's knife threw at me, it pinned me to the door and closed the door shut.

"That's it Kiko, I've had it-" The woman turned around, it was Liz...she was wearing a black wig, "Jack...Jack!" She removed her black wig, running towards me and hugging me, "Oh Jackie...What...," Suddenly she let go, pulling the knife from the door, and putting her hands on her hips, "What the hell are you doing here? Blade told you...didn't he?"

I covered her mouth, "Well, it's nice to see you too, "I dusted myself off, removing the stupid robe thing and the necklace, "I'm sure these walls aren't sound proof.

"Actually, they are, I made them that way, I'm really starting to get a handle on myreal magical abilities. It's an illusion spell really...but as long as I'm in the room, it works. Being a Raji Geshia is hard work, first you have to watch out for the competition, even the ones you work...how about some thing to drink?" Liz started to walk away, the place looked like a regular appartment, except for the red curtains that separate into a small kitchen. Liz was already busy...placing small ice, whiskey, margarita, and some beer into a blender and started it.

"Liz' what's happened to you? How-"

"Oh and I mean...It's been rough but-"

I slammed my fist on to the counter top, "Cut the shit! Are you still working for the Burning Phoenix? Why haven't you came back to us...to me? Huh? Answer me!" I yelled, I could barely breathe, I calmed down a little, "I was so worried about you, ya know."

"Hey, it's no problem...ya know what...I missed you too." Liz stop the blender, suddenly, there was knocking at the door, "Oh no, it's , what is she doing here?"

"Oh, I forgot, you have to perform a party tomorrow and she thinks you're coming down with something." I smiled.

"What?" Liz gave me a glare, but there was still knocking on the door, "C'mon, you need to hide. If I am found with a man in my room, it would be disgraceful and ruin the plan." She pushed me into a closet, she knocked on the door and a secret room opened up, she pushed me in, "Stay here until she's gone and just in case I leave the room, remember, the illusion spell wears off until I come back." She closed the secret door.

"Why Ms. Nitta, Hi there."

"You seem well enough for a fitting...come, child..I have a new dress for you to fit for the party's tomorrow." I could hear there voices getting smaller and smaller and then I heard the door closed. I waited for about a few minutes to make sure that the coast was clear. I finally got out of the secret room. I had to be quiet, all there was no do was to watch T.V. I turned it on and sat on the small couch, but then I started to dooze off.

**Later on**

It was starting to get cold, so did was the room. I couldn't help but shiver, I walked toward the thermostat, tapping on it.

"Please don't tell me this damn thing doesn't work, I'm freezing." I heard the door cracked opened, I automatically stood up, seeing Liz walking in.

She sighed, she was shivering, "What did you do? Uh...nevermind, that damn thing is broken anyway." She crossed her arms, "Hey, I have an idea, "Liz pulled me in for a kiss, "Why don't we warm each other up?" She laughed a little.

"What? Hold on, you can't just walk out on me and then came back just like that, "I crossed my arms, turning away, but Lizzie wrapped her arms around me.

""Oh, did I hurt the little baby's feelings? If only there was some way to make it up to him? But what? What could I possibly do that could make him feel better?" She playfully asked.

"Tell me what happened between you and Toxen."

"I meant physically, ya know...too of us...alone...with an illusion spell." Liz crossed her arms, I guess her impatience was warming her up, "Super hot girl standing in front of you...don't you feel anything."

My eyes widened, I finally got it, but I wasn't going to let her win, I crossed my arms, "What do you think I'm every mindless guy who wants you...you don't know me at all."

She sighed, "You act like a woman sometimes, "She pulled me by the collar to face her, "But I'm far better...plus...when I want something...I always get it." Liz snickered and pulled me into another kiss, her lips were icy cold.

**Later, late at night**

I wake up to the door opening again, I put my pants back on. Liz was crawling in, her head was down, but then she was shivering.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"I think we already established that." I stretched, wrapping my arms around her, "So ready for round 3, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" She pushed me off of her and walked to the thermostat, suddenly the heat came on, and Liz stood over me, "Nice try, trying the cold air on so we could huddle and that could lead to something else. I give you points for originality though."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who got me in bed."

Liz turned around again, "How? I wasn't here..I just came back from the fitting and I'm exhausted, "She collasped on the couch but then she quickly got back up, "You were on my bed...great now I need to wash my sheets."

"You were there too...Will you stop playing around?"

"Jack trust me, I'm not in a sleeping around mood. Wait...I did sense..something around the building...like a demon. Do you have any idea who would want you?"

I thought for a moment...a demon..."Oh no."

**Normal Pov**

A Female figure stood in an alley, rubbing her belly, "Thank you Jack...thank you."


	5. Starting over

I had never seen Liz so mad before, her face was red (in Alien form) and she picked up her hunting knife and threw it into a vase. Then, she took several deep breaths, I guess to calm down.

"I'm gonna kill that FUCKIN BITCH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'm gonna kill her for sleeping with my m- I mean my sheets. NOW THEY HAVE TO BE CLEAN! THAT SLUTTY BITCH! THE FUCKIN' NERVE SLEEPING WITH MY MAN! I MEANT SHEETS AND BED!" She turned around, shaking her head, "I need a drink...I need a drink." She want right to the fridge, she grabs a container and slams the fridge's door hard.

I just slapped my forehead, I couldn't believe it Fury, of all people. I got up, putting my shirt on, "I have to find her."

"Why, so up can fuckin screw that whore again? Huh? Did you enjoy it? Was she so fuckin good that you're going to find her for FUCKIN SECOND, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She went into her room and started to pull the sheets off her bed and onto the floor.

"No, I gonna find her so I can kill her, her last son was half demon/half human, imagine this one being half experiment. AND THE ONLY REASON THAT WE SCREWED AROUND LIKE THAT BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU! SHE DISGUISED HERSELF AS YOU AND IT WAS COLD IN HERE SO I COULDN'T TELL AND HER SCAR ON HER STOMACH WAS GONE TOO!"

Liz just grabbed my shirt, "IT'S NO FUCKIN USE ANYWAYS, YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER...NOT HERE ANYWAY!"

"What do you mean?"

"This planet has the most fertile sand in the universe and Fury is an Earth demon, Earth Demon's fertility depends on the soil of the planet you, asshole! Plus that fact she's an earth demon, they're easier to impregnant! I just can't believe how dumb you really! SECOND, SHE'S PROBABLY BACK ON EARTH BY NOW, IT'LL TAKE WEEKS FOR YOU TO SEE YOUR BELOVED AGAIN!" Liz crossed her arms.

Okay, that was it, "What's your problem?"

She turned around, "WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? I FINALLY GET AWAY FROM THAT BASTARD JUST TO COME BACK TO YOU AND YOU SLEEP WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! THAT'S MY PROBLEM! WHAT'S YOURS!"

My teeth was clenched now, I was so pissed off that it made my head feel like it was going to explode, "FIRST OF ALL, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THAT BASTARD IF YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME BACK ON THE SHIP! SECOND, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ANYONE EXCEPT PROBABLY BLADETHAT YOU WERE EVEN HERE! SERIOUSLY, DAMN IT, MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO TELL ME, THE GUY WHO'S BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU THE MOST! I'VE BEEN PUNCHING HOLES IN THE SHIP AND SEVERAL FUCKIN' BULDINGS THINKING ABOUT HOW THAT ASSHOLE MIGHT BE TORTURING YOU! YOU...THE WOMAN WHO HAS MY WIFE'S SOUL, YOU...WHO'S BEEN NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN THE ASS SINCE DAY 1! YOU...WHO PUT ME ON THIS REVENGE PATH TO FIND MY WIFE'S REAL KILLER, JUST SO YOU CAN KILL ME...BUT THEN YOU CHANGE YOUR FUCKIN' MIND AND DECIDE NOT TO KILL ME...AND WHEN WE'RE FINALLY ALMOST OUT OF THERE, YOU DECIDE TO GO BACK! YOU PUT YOURSELF IN THAT FUCKIN' SITUATION NOT ME! THEN, FINALLY YOU COME BACK...BUT YOU DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE HERE, I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM SOMEONE ELSE! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT! YOU'RE MY FUCKIN PROBLEM!"

Liz turned around and crossed her arms, I won but at what price, she was just about to walk but I grabbed her by the shoulder, she just pushed my hand.

"Get out." Liz wouldn't even look at me, "If I'm such a fuckin' problem for you, why don't you just leave?"

"Liz." I tried to grab her around the waist but she pushed me away again, but I wouldn't stop, no way was I gonna lose her again. I turned her around to face me but she just kept pushing me away, she started hitting me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"You have no right to be mad, I do...but...but..I'm just glad you're here." I took a deep breath, I was still mad but not really at her anymore, I just kept imagining the hell she must've been through just to get back here, "Maybe, you weren't ready to come back to me, huh? Was that it?"

She looked down at the floor, sadly.

"Well, how 'bout this...we start all over." I suggested, she turned around.

"What?"

"Yeah, let's start all over, "I pulled my hand out, she pulled hers out, looking at me strangely, I just started shaking her hand, "Okay, my name is Jack, nice to meet you...miss.."

Liz cracked a smile, she was actually smiling, "Blood...Lizzie Blood."

"Charming name for a beauitful woman/thing." I kissed her hand.

She started laughing again, "You're such an ass. Alright, maybe...I should have told you but...last week...I saw you in the market place with Clover...I mean...I thought you two looked really cute together and I thought you forgot about me."

"Oh Clover, she acts a little bit like you but she's way too hyper for me."

Liz smiled at that fact, she sighed, "Okay, you wanna know what happened between me and Toxen?"

"YES!" I nearly jumped at her, but then I cleared my throat, "Yeah sure, but I really wouldn't care."

"Fine then, I won't tell you."

I grabbed her by the arms, "No please, I have to know. I need closure...please."

"Fine...Fine...I'll go make some drinks...Irish wine."

"Huh?"

"Whiskey, dumb ass." Liz shook her head, pulling two bottles out of the fridge and sat on the couch right next to me, "You have to promise me that you won't go back to Sokan to kick his ass."

"I won't promise anything."

Liz just sighed, "Okay, after you left,Toxen was pissed."


	6. Going under

"Now you promise you won't try to go after him right?" Liz looked at me.

"Depends."

"No depend, promise me now or I'll just kick your ass." Liz put her hunting knife to my neck but she smiled, "Just...just don't go by there okay."

"Fine."

Liz drunk from her bottle before finally starting...

**Liz's flashback**

When I returned to the apartment, he wasn't there...which was a relief. I finally had the courage to accept that I wasn't the failure in this relationship, he was...and I..I was leaving. I just started packing up my things, as quickly as I could, but no sooner, that I finished packing and about to walk out of this hell hole that he came in, he was drinking some more of my elixir. He closed this door and locked it.

"I was looking for you-" He glared at me when he saw the suitcase, "You're leaving me?" He tried to walk towards me but I kept the table between us. My heart has never pounded so fast, I thought it would just come right out of my chest.

"It..It's not working, "I swallowed and take a deep breath, "This is not working."

"We could make it work...I could change...I can go get therap-"

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**  
**Fifty thousand tears I've cried**

I stopped him right there, "You've said that everytime...and...and...you'll never change...and I'm tired of this shit..You don't give a fuck about me...if you did you would never hit me..you would try to make me happy, not miserable...so..so I'm leaving."

He just snickered, trying to walk closer to me but I still kept the table between us, "So, you think that you can just leave, just like that...It must be Jack...huh? First, you failed your job to kill that bastard, then you let him go, and now you want to go back to him, I don't think so." Toxen flipped the table over and came stomping towards me, pushing me right into the wall, "If you think I'll let you go back to him-"

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**  
**And you still won't hear me, going under**

"GET OFF OF ME!" I was struggling through his grip, he must have been drinking my elixirs for a while to be able to hold me. I just elbowed him in the face, like about three times before he finally let go, I was so close trying to run out to the door, but he grabbed me around the leg closing me to fall.

**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself**  
**Maybe I'll wake up for once**  
**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**  
**Just when I thought, I reached the bottom**

He quickly got up though, " You think you can leave me, you little bitch..."

**I'm dying again, I'm going under**  
**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**  
**I've got to break through, I'm going under**

He towered over me, I felt this sting on my face as he slapped me. It was like in slow motion, as I stood up, "I should have knew it would come to this."

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**  
**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

"Come to what?" He was about to smack me again, but in a quick instant, I punched him in the face. He backed up, startled. I stood there, in fighting position, scared out of my mind, Toxen was a little bit stronger than me, thanks to my elixirs that he's been drinking.

"The only way you're gonna keep me here, is over my dead body." I swallowed as he laughed.

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**  
**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

"Really, you're gonna fight me...right now?" He calmly said, I punched him in the face but this time, I backed away, making sure I was out of his reach.

**So I can't trust myself anymore**  
**I'm dying again, I'm going under**

"Yeah, since you seem to have no problem always hitting me. Come on, now." I had my arms spread, showing him that I was tough but I was really scared. He actually smiled...even laughed when he turned around to walk away, but he tried to surprise me by charging at me.

**End of Flashback and back to Jack's Pov**

I was shocked that Liz just stopped like that.

"What happened next? You can't just stop like that." I was about to jump out of my fur just to now, but she tears were coming down her face and her hand was shaking.

**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**  
**I've got to break through, I'm going under**

"I won...okay...even though he tried to kill me...I just couldn't kill him...He was lying on the floor and I just couldn't do it...I had the knife to his throat but... I don't know if it's because I'm weak."

"You're not weak...you're just not like him. "

**So go on and scream**  
**Scream at me, I'm so far away**

"I just couldn't do it...even after all the stuff he did to me. But hey...I want him to know that I got away...and that I want back to you...that will drive him crazy, "Liz laughed a little but more tears came down, "Ya know...he told me something...one of the worst things that he had ever done to me."

**I won't be broken again**  
**I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under**

"What?"

**I'm dying again, I'm going under**  
**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**

"He raped Sasha."

"What?"

More tears came down her face, her hands were shaking, "Sasha is pregnant...well...she should have had the baby by now. When he told me, I couldn't help but beating him over and over...I mean...I would always tease her about her first time, how she got knocked up but...but to know that...that bastard did that to me...I felt like I was dying...ya know."

"Liz, I'm sorry."

Liz got up, I could tell she was mad...frustrated, "Know you don't. She was raped because of me. I got out of the house one night, and she wanted to know where I was going...she was concerned about me...and she followed me in...and Toxen saw her...he gave me all the details. She has his baby...that bastard's baby...but she wouldn't get an abortion...it's like her ya know. Sasha loves kids...she would never harm one, not a baby. But when he told me...I felt like my whole world...It doesn't matter, I have to find her...She and Psyche should be close, and hopefully the baby too. I know Sasha would never let anything happen to it."

**I've got to break through, I'm going under**  
**Going under, I'm going under**

I was shocked, I couldn't believe Toxen would go that low, I couldn't find anything to say, I just hugged her, "I'm sorry."

"Damn it, I screwed everything up. We would talk about what to name the baby and everything. My Mom wanted her to get an abortion, saying that she was too young to have the baby, but Sasha wouldn't. She said that babies shouldn't suffer for their parent's mistakes. I was so proud of her, but I would still make fun of her or be so happy for her...both Sara and I...and we never knew...we never knew."

**Later on**

Liz was lying on her bed, she wanted me to lay next to her.

"You can only do this, just this once." She joked.

I laughed a little, but then I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you, ya know that right."


	7. Party

**Alright, sorry this has been taking so long, for some reason, with just this chapter, I have the worst writer's block, but only this chapter, so I'm gonna kinda rush through it because being struck on something for weeks when your mind is on the next chapter sucks.**

**Jack's pov**

I was having a nightmare, I guess it was a dream but it felt so real, _why is it that whenever people have nightmares, it's hard to woke up._

I was standing in the street, Fury was right in front of me.

"Oh Jackie, sweetheart you came back for more." Fury just started laughing, but suddenly, I just shot my chain saw grapple into her chest but she suddenly changed into Angela. Her eyes were wide with surprise and there were tears in them.

"Jack, I thought you loved me...why would you do this to me?" She was coughing up blood, about to fall to the ground, I tried to caught her but she was already gone.

"Angela! Angela, please wake up, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I couldn't help but cry, its my fault after all, I couldn't protect her. Suddenly, a shadow stood over me, the person was black, as in I couldn't see any features but its eyes were a yellow seprent like and it had a tail, "Who the hell are you?"

"You're worst nightmare." Behind it, wrapped in its tail was Lizzie, who was trying to break through. Angela disappeared and this creature just pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lizzie," Now I'll kill your wife and your girlfriend."

Finally, my eyes opened, I just shot up. That nightmare felt so strange and weird, I looked next to me and Lizzie was gone, so I got up.

"Lizzie."

"I'm in the kitchen, "She said, "Damn it, and maybe I should stay out."

I walked in, I could smell smoke, and there was black whatever it was in a flying pan.

"What the hell?"

"I was gonna make you breakfast, but I suck at cooking." Lizzie pouted while putting the frying pan into the sink, "Maybe I should just order out again."

"Why not just let me cook?"

"Yeah, fine whatever."

**Later on**

Lizzie put down a bunch of maps down on the table.

"This is the map to Amar's house tonight, I've been invited to entertain him and his guests."

I glared at her, "I hope it's not the entertaining I'm thinking about, because that should be for me and me only."

She sat on the table right in front of me, she grabbed me by the chin and pulled me close, "Don't worry Jackie, this is all for revenge. That bastard was the one who tortured me, remember. Anyways, I have something else special for you." She pulled me in for a kiss, I don't know why but for some reason this kiss was different from the others, from before. Was it the fact that it was without fear of Toxen? I wrapped my arms around her waist, but suddenly...something happened, Liz was glowing, was looked like she was on fire again, I quickly backed away.

"What the hell, are you tryin' to burn me?"

"I have no idea why this is happening." Liz was looking at herself as she continued to blaze on.

"How does it feel? Does it feel like you're really on fire?" I asked.

"In a way yes, but different, it feels more like an overwhelming emotion, like it continues to flare up until it just has to come out." Liz clenched her right fist and shut her eyes tightly as if trying to supress it, it worked, just in time to when that lady walked in, holding fabrics in her hands. I nearly jumped up in a reaction but she didn't even see me, she couldn't and in a quick flash, Liz looked just like Clover, "I wish you would learn how to knock."

"This is my house, I shouldn't have to knock, unless you have something to hide. You must get ready for tonight's party, Mr. Amar is very iumportqnt customer."

"What now, but it's just the afternoon pretty much."

"Silly girl, party starts at seven, you must be there at eight to make elegant entrance. Come now. You must take shower and put on the traditional cotton robe." The lady pushed Liz into the bathroom room and waited outside with a elderly man.

**Later on**

I fell asleep after just watching for five minutes, I couldn't help it. I felt some sharp pain in my head.

I opened my eyes, it was Liz, she was in disguise, wearing one of those blue robes that shimmer in the light and the old lady and man were gone. Liz placed a bunch of books in front of me.

"Jackie, I need you to stay here just in case if Amar's men might stop by for a visit, so I need you to make sure that everything is secure, but anyways...I was doing so research while you were sleeping about Blade's wife. Psyche is a Demi."

"A what?"

"A Demi, Demies are half spirit and half mortal."

"Spirit? You mean like ghost and stuff."

"In a way, Spirits are way different than Demons, a regular person can become a spirit through their deaths when they have a strong emotion tied to them when they die, they become a spirit."

"So how does a spirit have a child?"

"Simple, lesser spirits such as ghost don't have kids, it's a different class that does though. The Spirit Lords as they call themselves, Spirit who disguise thenselves as mortals, but the Spirit Lords don't really have a strong desire to have children, it's usually an accident. Anyway, Psyche is the daughter of the Chaos spirit, Magic. I've only heard rumors about her, angry with the fact that her mortal husband was killed by another Spirit Lord and that she hid her only child, had made her crazy with angry and grief. Planets, cities, even towns would be destroyed. Spirits, all spirits are weak against salt."

"Salt?"

"Yeah, this planet is pretty primitive, they do believe in the supernatural unlike the other planets, they're probably using salt, maybe even silver to hold her down. There's only one way to kill a Demi, and that's doing a full moon, which is tomorrow night."

I nearly jumped up, "Wait that, leaves almost no time. Wait, why would they kill her?"

"I've overheard Amar and his men talking about a girl driving their customers away with her fighting and screaming but they tried to kill her but of course nothing worked. Then I heard that voice again."

"What voice?"

"The man who killed my father, their leader, I couldn't see his face, but it took every ounce of strength not to pull out my knife and stabbed him."

"If you did do that, we may never have find Psyche and Sasha."

"Exactly, I didn't tell Blade about that part, he would start to act rash, impatient. Anyways, I'll be back, remember, when I leave the spell is gone, so be careful."

"Got it."

* * *

**Someone's Pov **

_That bastard makes me so sick sometimes. _I thought to myself as I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the bathroom wall and rubbed my stomach. Suddenly, it felt like I was about to pee, so I went to the toilet, but it just leaked out.

I looked down, "Oh no...I think..." I pulled out the small walkie talkie from my dress's pocket, but suddenly my stomach was hurting so bad and so sudden, that I held on to the rail with both hands dropping the walkie talkie, "Shit." I could barely move as another contraction came, and I could see blood dripping on the floor from me. I sat on the toilet, taking deep breaths, trying my best to reach the walkie talkie. I finally did, after another contraction came and went.

"You came at the worst time, kid."


	8. Spirit

_**ngrey651: Oh I'm sorry about that, but what mythology, I just make all this stuff up  
**_

**Jack's pov**

I was just minding my own business, reading some of the books that Liz left on the table when I heard someone coming up the stairs, just for caution, I grabbed the books and some of the maps and placed them along the hidden room and went inside hiding along as well. I heard the door slightly opened. Two large men came in.

"What is the boss looking for?" One of the men asked.

"The boss just wanna make sure that this geshia is true ya know...genuine as he said. You can't hardly trust those high class whores." The other man said with his four arms, I could see scratch marks on his face, they looked fresh.

"You're just pissed that you get beaten up by that ho in the brothel." The man laughed as he was looking though cabinets, I guess.

"Shut up, that ho is possessed or something, can't wait to kill that bitch tomorrow night."

It must have been about half an hour before they finally got ready to leave,"Well, there's nothing left we need to get going now before the Mystic returns." I wasn't sure that they were gone but it was probably a good idea, I don't really remember how long I was in there, I suddenly heard the door open again.

"Jackie, oh Jackie, where are you? You won't believe what happened!" Liz just opened the closet and the secret door opened, pulling me out as if I weighed nothing, " Guess what? At the party, Komodo's water broke." Liz said with excitement as she was looking in the mirror.

"Wha? You're lyin, I can't believe this."

"Yeah, but it was also the perfect distraction too. Komodo is in labor now." Liz seemed strangely happy, "I wonder what's it gonna be a boy or a girl."

"So besides Komodo being in horrible pain right about now, the rescue mission is still on."

"Of course, there's a full moon tomorrow they'll kill Blade's wife and I get to find out what happens to Sasha and her baby."

"Why not go tonight?"

"Because you silly, during the night the Brothel is filled with customers...with guns, best to do it before night but between the time when there are less men as well like sunset, " Liz walked towards the window, "We'll have some time to get ready..." Liz was sitting on the window sill but then she got up, she was still acting really strange, "Also, I should take a look at your arm anyways, wouldn't want it to malfuction tomorrow." Liz walked into her room and came right back out with this toolbox and she walked over to the small table and I followed her.

"Talk about what?"

"Us." Liz's face just turned red as she looked at my metallic arm, she was sliding her hands slowly up and down as if examining it.

"Us?"

"Yeah...us. I've been getting these strange visions about you and Angela." Liz was sitting closer and closer to me, "They seem more like memories...ya know."

"Okay?"

"Certain kinds of memories." Liz was giving me this strange look, like she was embrassed but yet happy in some sort of way, "Of you two...together...doing some things."

It took me a moment to figure it out but I was blushing from head to toe, "You mean when we...we..."

"Screwed around...yeah...I have to say I'm really curious."

I don't know why but suddenly I felt really uncomfortable, the way she was looking at me abd everything, even with my arm, the way she was rubbing it, "Ya know what? I'm really tired, and we have a busy night tomorrow." I faked a yawn and got up, Liz glared at me.

* * *

Blade was impatience, I could see it, Komodo was still in labor and the others refused to leave her side, it was just me Liz, Clover, and him who came along. I was still a little uncomfortable around Liz still, I don't know why. I should be happy right, Liz and I...are we even a couple. Blade stopped the jeep in front of a brothel that was just outside of the city, it was inside an oasis. In fact it was so big that there was another borthel that was next to it, but they looked like mansions inside.

Blade jumped out of the jeep, "Damn it, that drive was way too long, "Blade looked west at the horizon, there was a full moon was it was rising higher and higher, its shine has already been on the mansions, there were some cars, but hardly any sound, "Clover and I will take this one and you and Lizzie take the other one, we have to hurry, they'll kill her or..or..the other way around."

Liz and I entered into the other building, there were screams, dead bodies with their guns drawn but lied on the floor. It was freezing cold, suddenly, the door was slammed shut.

"Who do you think could have done this?" I asked looking down, I could hear whimperings, I could hear thuds everywhere. Liz was walking towards one of the thuds sounds, I stopped her, " Wait, where are you going?"

"To find Sasha or at least the owner of the brothel." There was another thud sound from upstairs.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to separate, "I had this feeling...this horrible feeling, that there was something in this house, "It never ended great in the scary movies."

I could see the desparation in her eyes, "I'll be right back, if you're that scared, just stay here then, since you seem to be scared of everything else." Liz just ran up the stairs. I was shocked at her sudden coldness towards me, I slapped myself on the forehead, shaking my head, _I should have made a move or something, anything is better than her being mad at me._

"I'm not scared." I whispered as Liz disappears up the stairs, but the truth was, I was terrified, never had I felt like this...it was like a lump in my chest that wouldn't go away, I felt something...like something was behind me...the cold intensfied along with the fear_. Was it better to look behind me or not_? I could feel that presence stronger, when I suddenly heard a scream to my left, in a room; I just ran in without thinking. There was a woman, chained to the bed, she had pink skin, she was wearing a bra and skirt, she looked at me with tears in her eyes. There was a man on the floor, his head was ripped off.

"Please don't hurt me...don't hurt me." She cried.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...don't worry, I'm here to get you and the others out of here." I said, switching my arm to a chainsaw, cutting the chain, "What happened?"

She quickly stood up, "A monster...a monster...all I could hear was screaming." The woman was crying, she seemed almost hysterical, "I mean I wanted them dead, all those men who raped me and the men who ran this place, but not like that...not that...the way they died it was true horror. We have to get out of here before it returns."

"It? Go ahead, I'll check the others, go and don't look back." I said, the girl ran out of here, I could hear the door open. I opened other doors, seeing some women who were unconsious and carrying them out while the others were terrified , all in the same hysterical condition, ran for their lives. I felt that cold, chilling sensation again, seeing the dead bodies everywhere. I ran up the stairs looking for Lizzie, but when I was going back down, I saw a woman, sitting on the bottom step. She sounded like she was muttering something. There was a dead woman lying in front of her, I couldn't see her face.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you." I said, it felt like I was trapped in a freezer.

"She helped them...she had to die...die die...die...They killed her...so I must kill them...kill them...all...kill them all...kill them all." She was mumbling over and over.

"Miss." I swallowed hard, I had a bad feeling about this. She stopped her mumbling, her neck popped as she turned her head around to see me, her skin was a frozen blue color, she had dark blue hair that draped over her face, she was wearing like a white grown I guess, "Oh shit." I backed up She had cat ears, blue..they were blue...she looked up at me..as if noticing me. She smiled, her teeth were razor sharp, her nails were growing longer.

"They had to die...they killed her...it's only right.." Her graze pierced..those light blue green eyes...they were unbearable..."Only right...she losted so much...it isn't fair...isn't fair..isn't fair.." Her head popped but it twisted and went upside down, she was crawling like a crab up the stairs.

"Shit! Oh Shit!" I ran...I've never ran so fast in my life. I thought I was gonna pee on myself. I entered a room and slam the door shut.

"You must die!You must die!" Her voice echoed down the hall. I backed up, looking at the door.

"What was did Blade say...Salt...salt..." I swallowed hard, searching my pockets..._where is it? Emergency salt._

Suddenly, something had me around my waist...hands were on my stomach, moving towards me chest...At first...I was hoping it was Lizzie...but I knew better, especially since a voice whispered in my ears, "Your old flame has not been extinguish to make way for new love, you poison them...so I'll poison...you." The hands were clawing my chest, stabbing me as if a knife. My arm changed into a chainsaw and I turned around, slashing but no one was there. My body felt weak, why? I backed up to the wall, my vision was fuzzy, my breathing was swallow, I looked down at my chest...veins were showing...I was coughing...I'm dying. She was there again, standing in front of me, she was suddenly in my face, ready to strike, her nails extended. Her head moved in all kinds of motions, ready to strike.


	9. Crashing down

_**ngrey651: Oh I'm sorry about that, but what mythology, I just make all this stuff up  
**_

**Jack's pov**

I could barely breathe now..._was this how dying felt like? _My body was starting to shut down...I could feel it. I was coughing...gurgling...this woman in front of me was ready to kill me...when I suddenly heard the door slam open and there was a gun shot sound, the girl disappeared, as my vision was getting fuzzier, I could make out the voices, it was Blade's and Lizzie's. Lizzie was holding my face in r hands.

"Oh shit, this isn't good." Blade said...his voice was...it sounded like it was muffled.

Lizzie had this frightened look, "Jack, baby, listen to me...help is on the..."

My vision and everything just disappeared..._Was this what dying felt? _I kept hearing voices, seeing things. I saw a female standing in front of a pond, everything was covered with wild vines and jungles but then the scene changes, this lady was now standing in an apartment, she was leaning against a counter top, behind her was this man who seemed to be bind to his chair. She put her hands on his right shoulder, he seemed to winced, he was binded by vines.

"It was so nice of you, to invite me in, sorry if you thought the wrong thing" Her voice was so familiar, "I just wanna see something, darling." She seemed to look over at the bathroom, she walked over, looking at some weird looking indicator, she sighs and walks back to him, "I must admit, this is taking a lot longer than I thought." She was rubbing her belly, "I was hoping to get the grand prize but sadly if I don't-"

Suddenly, there was beeping, she rushes to the indicator, there was this huge smile on her face, "Great news...I guess I won't need you after all. Now that I have what I want." She walks over towards him, the man was trying so hard to break free out of the vines but nothing works. Everything went back, all I could hear was a scream.

I cracked my eyes opened, I felt horrible...like being hit by a truck, repeatedly, it practically took forever just for me to open my eyes wide enough to see, even then my vision was still blurry. My mouth felt dry and my chest..._If I was dead, I shouldn't feel like this right? _I saw this female figure, sitting on the floor...to the far corner of the bedroom...maybe I was seeing things...she seemed still, the corner was dark.

"Lizzie? Lizzie?" I croacked, my vision cleared enough for me to see the figure moved, it was getting up...moving out of the shadows, it was a here..I can barely think of where I even was..she had this long light blue green hair, that draped over her face a little. _She's beautiful, second to Lizzie, of course, _I thought. Her figure was that like Lizzie's. She was wearing a long sleeved, white buttoned up shirt and shorts.

"Second to Lizzie huh?" She asked, she was looking down at the floor at first.

"What?"

"You said I'm beautiful, second to Lizzie, "She looked up at me, "Right?"

I jumped, but of course my body screamed in pain, it was here...that thing that attacked me...she may have looked different but those cold piercing eyes...light, steel gray blue like were there, look she could see your very soul and deciding whether to crush it or not.

"Psyche." A calm voice said, Psyche turned around, it was Blade. I sighed in relief for the first time, I was happy to see him...but I was even more shock, this was his beloved Psyche, his wife. _This can't be the Psyche, this creepy chick. _She glared at me, moving to the side, so Blade could stand next to me.

"Creepy huh?"

Blade looked at Psyche, "You know what would happened if Liz caught you near him again?" Psyche crossed her arms and stood on the other side of me, still looking at me.

"I don't care."

Blade seemed to ignore what she just said, "Glad to see that you among the living."

"What happened? Where's Lizzie?"

"You nearly killed by..." He looked at Psyche, who looked down at the ground, "Anyways, I didn't think Liz could handle anymore losses. It took six days but I'm glad you pulled through."

"Losses? Wait! Six days!"

"Sasha...is dead...and the baby disappeared...then you...Liz was crazy, she couldn't stop crying...there was a few mansion survivors..."

**Flashback and Blade's Pov**

Liz was holding Jack in her arms, crying.

"Clover, you brought some of the antiodote?" I asked, Clover nodded, pulling out a vial from her pocket, she automatically poured some in Jack's mouth. Liz was looking at the monster that was my wife, who fell on the ground. In the room, there were two beds...one that had shackles on the bed post and the other with a dead body. Liz got up, looking at the body, who was staring out the window. Liz looked dazed, I walked over to grab her but she pushed me away. She looked horrified, tears were pouring out of her face.

"No..no no no no no. Sasha!No Sasha!"

"Guys...Jack needs help now!" Clover yelled, Liz crawled over to him, she was confused but she knew Jack mattered more...she could save him still. I was carrying my passed out wife who was back to normal now.

**Later on**

Liz was sitting next to the bed, looking at Jack, who was wheezing and coughing.

"There's nothing else I could do?" She asked, looking so desperate, her eyes red.

"No, it's best not to...this kind of poison...well...it's not really poison."

"What?"

"Psyche did this once to someone else before, I thought it was poison...but...Jack is immune to poison. I just discovered what Psyche did. When she stabbed, she released a large amount of her blood and power into him...Jack has not a drop of spirit or demon blood in him...if this happened to either you or me...we would be a little dizzy but fine...but Jack...its tearing him up inside. It's like giving someone the wrong kidney or blood type. The best thing we can do is watch carefully...using magic might just make it worse."

Liz swallowed, "I need to find that baby, but I don't wanna leave him."

"It's okay, Jack will understand."

Liz suddenly tensed up when Psyche walked in, "How dare you-" Liz just jumped up, about to fight Psyche, but I stepped in.

"I know what happened to Sasha's baby. She delivered it in the smuggle spaceship, I was with her. She was about eight months along, when her water broke. She delivered this experiment looking baby girl...and took good care of her...named her Hope. The baby is about three or four months now, when they took her from Sasha and threw her in the brothel."

Liz was shocked across, we had captured a few of the survivors who worked in the brothel.

"Why are you being so helpful? Bitch." Liz glared at her.

Psyche had her hands on her hips, "'Cause I did that to your man...and for Sasha, that's what really killed her...when they took that baby away from her, after she took care of it the best way she could where you're being smuggled to a different planet. She pleading with them..to let her keep the child...let her go, I had to fought them off...until Sasha folded...the cold air and the unclean conditions weren't good for a newborn child. This big guy came, Amar...I think was his name...Sasha made him promise to take good care of her, He whispered something to the brothel owner, giving her to baby. Sasha made him promise to make sure she had a good home. The man said that he was honored to grant the wish of a good mother, who was willing to part with her child to make sure she has a better life, " Psyche started crying, " Sasha...just died like that...and I went crazy...when that full moon came up...I wanted revenege."

Liz had this angered look on her face. When we made it back to the mansion, Liz locked it up, keeping the men in there. We took them into room, interrogating them...trying to find out where that baby went. Liz was slashing their throats until there was only one left the owner of the brothel.

"You think you can scared me-"

Liz just shot up, "SHUT UP!, "She pulled out a picture of Sasha and Sarah, showing him Sasha, "Now, I'm tired of this bull shit...my whole family is dead...I have a two year old in the coma...now my boyfriend is fighting for his life...Sasha is dead...but before she died...she delivered a baby girl...Amar gave the baby to you...where is she?"

"Fuck you." He said. Liz punched in the face so hard, I thought it was gonna come off. Liz sighed, she nodded to me, telling me she was fine but not the owner.

"I don't have time to play your shitty games, "She said closely in his ears, "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? YOU THINK YOU'RE BIG!HUH! YOU'RE TOUGH!YOU BASTARD!" Liz punched him again, "Now you listen to me you worthless son of a bitch, I'm at the end of my rope...I want that child. You wanna know why? 'Cause she was my sister...she was raped by my ex boyfriend and despite that she still kept that baby...and she was gonna raise it, even though her life was gonna be harder...she didn't care. You killed her!"

"I didn't-"

"SHUT UP! You may not have shot her up with drugs, raped her over and over, but you took the one thing that kept her wanting to live...you worthless asshole...She named the baby Hope because that's what she had before you and Amar took it away from her. Ya know what else...you stole from that baby too, "Liz pulled out a small hologram indicator, she swallowed, she pressed a button and a picture showed up, with this beautiful black hair woman, rubbing her belly, "Now, that baby will never know what a great mother she had..." At first, the man couldn't even look at the hologram, Liz got up and forced his face towards Sasha, the picture kept moving, "WHAT'S WRONG?I THOUGHT YOU WERE PROUD OF YOUR JOB! You stole from a baby! SHE'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH HER MOTHER LOVED! HOW MUCH SHE SACIFIRCED! ALL SHE'LL NEVER KNOW WAS HOW HER MOTHER LET HER GO TO MAKE SURE SHE HAD A BETTER LIFE!" Liz let go of the man's head.

"I don't know!After I walked out, I gave the baby back to Amar. He said, he was gonna honor his promise...he was even gonna let the baby keep her name."

"Last question?" Liz turned her back, "She had a baby, why didn't you let her go?"

"She was pretty and we thought she was a whore." In that one swift motion, Liz slit the man's throat.

**End of Flashback and Jack's pov**

I was shocked...it was like everything came so quickly.

"After that, Liz has been working nonstop to find that baby, she hasn't slept for six days...finally persuaded her to take a quick nap, she crashed on the sofa about two hours ago-"

Suddenly, I heard Liz's voice, she came walking in, she smiled, despite looking so tired, she ran to nearly, "Jackie..Jack..You're alive!" Liz gave me the most aggressive kiss ever and she landed on my chest.

"Ouch!" I yelled.


	10. Liz's despair

**Song doesn't belong to me**

**Jack's pov**

Okay, if me being close to death wasn't so scary and shit, I would do this more often. Liz was practically smothering...okay forget practically...Liz was smothering me. She wouldn't stop kissing me...seriously...which was kinda nice too, if she didn't elbow me in the chest.

"Ooowww...ow..ow!" I yelled and she backed up, a little but those kisses came back.

"I'm sorry..*kiss*.sorry..*kiss*sorry *kiss*." Liz was holding my face in her hands as she kissed me on the forehead, she was crying.

"You looked like shit." I tried to laugh as Liz kissed me on the cheeks, she laughed too.

"Oh baby...*kiss*...I thought I was gonna lose ya back there, "Liz rested her head on top of mine and I was lying on her chest, which was just as nice, "That was worst than any torture that the Malfia Gang or Toxen could ever do. I promise, I...I'll do better."

I was confused now and worried, "What? This isn't your-"

"Yes, it is...I was mad at you,,,I was jealous of what you and Angela had...but you turned away...I thought you were insensitive...I let my jealousy cloud my...I'm sorry Jackie...Forgive me. I was crazy without you...watching you and feeling so powerless...not able to do anything..."

"Things happened. Ya know, I really do like this position." I didn't know what else to say, but Liz pushed my head up a little, she was smiling.

"Oh really...are you sure? My boobs aren't as big as Angela's was." Liz smiled, with all the strength I could gather and even though the pain was though the roof, I did it, I wrapped one arm around Liz's waist, "Don't push yourself, that bitch's blood and some of her powers are still inside of you...pushing yourself could still be fatal."

My stomach started rumbling, "Oh I guess, it's been a while since I ate anything."

"Oh...I feel like a dumbass...I'll fixed you something to eat." Liz got up.

**Flashback and Liz's Pov**

Blade placed Psyche on the sofa, while Clover and I placed Jack on my bed. I was about to try and heal him, blood was leaking out of his mouth and he was gaggling.

Blade grabbed my hands, " No...magic will only make it worse."

"LET ME GO! LET ME-"

Blade shook me, "Listen to me Liz, I knowwhat you're feeling, trust me. But magic will only make matters worst. Jack has to fight this by himself." Blade looked away, "I've only seen her do this once, and..." Blade turned around and was about to walk away but I grabbed him by his wrist.

"You're not telling me something."

"Psyche..put a lot in her 'attack' on him...there's a slim...we are taking slim chance of survival."

"He'll survive this...he will."

"Just be prepared for the worst." Blade wouldn't look at me, I didn't believe him. The metallic taste of fear in its worst essence. For once in a month, it started to rain outside and with it came the horror that I may lose him.

_**The rain falls on my windows  
And a coldness runs through my soul**_

Tears came down my face and my heart sank to the ground, I kneeled down on the ground, beside the bed, watching him grasping for air, his body jerking, and his eyes rooled back into his head but they were still wide opened. I was scared even to touch him, but I had too...I touched his forehead gently and that seemed to calm him down enough.

**_And the rain falls, oh the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone _**

Tears could do nothing but fall, "Jack..baby..forgive me please..." I've never felt so many emotions at once.

_**I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories**_  
_**Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks**_  
_**Won't leave me alone**_

Second day, Jack was still alive but barely and that bitch was still knocked out. I have to keep my mind busy, trying to find out what happened to Sasha's baby, to Hope. Blade frowned at how I just killed the workers and the owner.

_**If you come back to me**_  
_**I'll be all that you need**_

"Liz, you shouldn't have killed all those men." Blade said.

I didn't say anything, I just couldn't lose focus, no matter what.

"This isn't healthy, you need to sleep."

_**Baby, come back to me**_  
_**Let me make up for what happened in the past**_

"I CAN'T!" I didn't mean to yell so loud but it was just too painful.

"I get why you're upset, but keeping yourself busy like this...you're running away from the problem and you're killing yourself."

_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**Boy, you're one in a million (come back)**_

I was torn into pieces, I could barely control myself, I couldn't be near Jack...I did that to him. I started crying again, "He'll understand...I have to find Hope."

_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**You're one in a million (one in a million)**_

By the third Day, that bitch wife of Blade, whatever her name was, she was in my bedroom, kneeling over Jack. I don't really knew what happened next but my temper got the best of me, and the fact that I didn't want that bitch near Jack. I stomped right over there, grabbing her by the hair and threw her across the room. She looked almost surprised but her normal cold stare as she got up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

_**Lower east side of Manhattan**_  
_**She goes shopping for new clothes**_  
_**And she buys this**_

"I was trying to remove some of my powers from his body."

"Don't you dare ever touch him again, or I'll kill you myself."

Psyche glared deepened, "What's you're problem? I know demons and spirits don't really get along but I thought angels would at least-" I punched her before she could finish, it felt like punching a metal car, she stumbled back a little but her face was still the same. She waved her hand to the side, and I felt this force smack me across the floor into my living room.  
_**And she buys that**_  
_**Just leave her alone**_

"You wanna play, fine, slut." She stormed towards me, but I raised my hands to her, winds shot out of them. I've never done wind magic before but this bitch felt the full force, crashing into the wall. She got up, her nails suddenly grew longer like claws

"Slut, best you got. Heard you raped so many times, it made you crazy and you expected it."

_**I wish that he would listen to her side of the story**_  
_**It isn't that bad**_

"Really, how's that ex boyfriend of yours, still have nightmares about him, even when you have such a good man."

"Blade told you could read minds but that's not all I've heard about you...and not just from him. You're the child of a crazy experiment and a crazier Spirit Goddess of magic and chaos, not only that, but your parents were responisble for Blade's parents' deaths. I guess that's how you roll too, causing misery and killing...in fact..you killed your unborn child, right?" I know that was low, but I didn't care, she had this stunned look on her face, then anger.

"You bitch. I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart!" Psyche stormed at me, but Blade jump in front of us, which was still a very dangerous.

"Knock it off, both of you!Psyche, you know better to be near Jack period, end of story!" Blade actually removed his shades, his eyes glowed red but then turned back to dark blue as he looked at me, "As for you, stop taking it out on others!" Blade walked towards Psyche. I walked back into the room where Jack was still lying.

_**It isn't that bad**_  
_**And she's wiser for it now**_

_**I admit I cheated**_  
_**Don't know why I did it**_

I couldn't still for too long, I couldn't even bare it, seeing him like this. I decided to work on his arm, upgrade it.

_**But I do regret it**_  
_**Nothing I can do or say can change the past**_

_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**Boy, you're one in a million (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_

I spent the entire fourth day, out looking at leads on finding Hope, I couldn't sleep, I haven't been able to but when I came back the next morning, Blade had this saddened look on his face. At first, I thought Jack was dead.

"It's not looking too good, he's getting worse. It's amazing that he fought this long, but his body..can't handle this..Liz..If I was you...I would be ready."

_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**You're one in a million (one in a million)**_

It was now the fifth day, and I couldn't help but start crying. I was loooking out of the window, it has been raining for five days straight and tears were pouring down my eyes.

_**Everything I ever did**_  
_**Heaven knows I'm sorry babe**_

"I can barely remember us doing anything good...I was dumb Jack, "Maybe it was the stress, the lack of sleep, but I couldn't take it anymore, all those bottled emotions, the ones that I haven't unleashed on anyone else at least just came out, "Jack...please..Jack..don't leave me." I slid onto the ground, I felt that rotton taste of despair and pain, I crawled to his side, like a dog begging for its master.

_**I was too dumb to see**_  
_**You were always there for me**_  
_**And my curiosity got the better of me**_  
_**Baby take it easy on me**_

I touched his hand, his loud gaggling and coughing, turned into soft breathing, he had this never ending fever, sweating. I've been trying to avoid him...trying not to see him like this, it just made everything worst, "I was being selfish Jack. I've always had trouble with men...it's like they always come after me and I found out what complete losers they were. But you...you were different, remember the first time we met, well...actually the second time we met. We wanted to strangle each other, and it made me happy because you didn't chase like the others did. We fought..until you fought your way into my heart. And I never thanked you for it...and that battled with Phoenix...the way you looked at me...like you cared for me and you would have jumped into battle...but I wouldn't let you. And when I found out I was this Blood Demon or Soul Angel thing, I was lost," Tears trickled down my face and mucus was coming out of my nose, "You were so supportive...so understanding...and you just transformed from this asshole to my...prince charming. You changed me...remember I was suppose to kill you, I've been sent of hundreds of uncover assassination mission...mostly for love. That's another thing too, ya know. I had to do all these things for Toxen, things that made me sick to my stomach but you...I just had to be myself...you changed me...You made me stronger...you made me wanna live me...you gave me that feeling that my adopted family gave me too, you and your experiments or your family of bounty hunters. I cheated on you...I betrayed you...I've never really done anything to deserve you. It took me this long too realize how much I care about you...Jack, I love you. I really do..I've never loved anyone like this. You have my heart."

_**Anything from A to Z**_  
_**Call me what you wanna but**_  
_**I open my heart to be**_  
_**You are my priority**_  
_**Can't you see you punished me**_  
_**More than enough already**_  
_**Baby take it easy on me**_

_**Baby, take it easy on me**_

_**Baby come back to me**_  
_**Baby come back to me**_

I continued the crying, rubbing Jack's hand on my face, kissing it, I could barely talk but I couldn't stop talking either, "Jack, if you hear this, please pull through...please..I promise..everything will change..I'll change...I'll be the woman you deserve...I'll stop acting like a bitch and I'll treat you better...I promise, "I sat next to him, kissing his hand, then his forehead, " Please, don't leave me, don't leave where I can't follow..please..I love you..I really do. Please, come back to me...I'll be better for you...I love you..." I laid my head right next to his.

_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**Boy, you're one in a million (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**You're one in a million (one in a million)**_

He probably couldn't hear me...I don't care...maybe, I said it all for me, "I've never met a man like you before, I remember that one time, when you thought about fighting the whole Burning Phoenix gang, just for me, you would have came back for me, with though I made sure Blade wouldn't let you. I really would like to watch the sunrise with you," I placed my hand, gently on his chest, "You'll make it...please...we've been through all this together, would you really let some crazy girl stop you...kill you. Don't leave me. I love you..I love you."

_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**Boy, you're one in a million (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**I'll be everything you need (come back)**_  
_**Baby come back to me (come back)**_  
_**You're one in a million (one in a million)**_

Tears were stopping a little, I kissed him on the lips, I don't know why but I felt this strange tug in the stomach, it was like a burst of energy that suddenly flared inside of me, I was in a strange trance. I broke the kiss, and I was weak, but Jack was sweating less.


	11. Madness

**Jack's pov**

Liz brought back some bacon, eggs, and a bottle of whiskey.

"Made the whiskey myself, but I'm not the best cook." Liz sat next to me, she grabs a spoon for me, I tried to feed myself but my arm just felt like lead, refusing to move. Liz just started spoon feeding me, I tried to even chew but even my teeth wouldn't respond. I just swallowed, Liz looked so worried, she was just chewing on some bacon, before I could say anything, Liz leaned forward and kissed me, but I felt something going into my mouth. She broke the kiss, she was chewing my food for me, I swallowed.

"That's nasty." I said, but Liz had my hand, and placed it on her right cheek, more tears came down her face, "Lizzie...was I that bad?" I asked, she didn't say a word, she closed her eyes...letting more tears fall, "Liz..it's okay...I'm alive...alright." Liz just started crying, she laid gently on my shoulder, hugging me, though I couldn't see her face, I could feel the tears falling on my shoulder. _Was I really that bad? Was I really so close to death, that I scared her? _

"Don't leave me...please." Lizzie whispered in my ear, still crying, she pulled herself up, so I could see her face. That beautiful face, exhausted with worry and tears, Liz was looking down at my chest, tracing her fingers up and down, gently, "I promise, I'll be better. I'll be the woman you deserve..."

"Liz.." My heart sank, she was so scared...and I couldn't comfort her...I wasn't able to be there...It made me think about how far we've gotten. I knew Liz had troubles of her own, so much to deal with...though she was Jumba's ultimate weapon...experiment 611..though she could survive gunshots, stab wounds, even a fight with Phoenix, but in truth...Liz was fragile...her mind could be easily broken and I was her only string...the only thing holding her together, and I was close to death. Imagine, me on the verge of death and she could do nothing but watch.

"I love you...and I'll show you...I will...Just don't leave me..Ok.I...I love you. The woman you deserve...ok...I will..." Liz was stammering, she place her head on my chest, it hurt but not as much as seeing Liz almost broken...her spirit...that fight in her...was almost gone...because of me. I have to admit, I didn't think I was that important to her. This so called relationship of ours, if you could even call it a relationship was horrible from the start, secrets, withdrawl, and how we did nothing but fight, "I never wanna see you hurt because of me. I'll change.." She didn't move, not one bit, I laid back...seeing that vacant stare in her eyes.

"Liz...I love you." I moved my hand with all my might just to stroke her hair, "You don't have to change for me...I love you just the way you are." I said, I looked at her, she fell asleep. Blade came walking in, smoking a cigarette.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting anything." Blade pulled up a chair and sat on it.

"She fell asleep...Blade...was I that bad?" I asked him. He offered me a cigarette, which I took, but that was painful just to grab it, Blade snapped his fingers, igniting a purple flame, and lighting the cigarette for me, I can't even remember the last time I had one of these, "I must've been pretty bad, if you're feeling guilty like this." Blade was a hard to read guy, for one thing, he kept his emotions in check, almost all the time, but his actions sometimes gave away how he was feeling even if his face didn't, like offering me one of his own cigarettes, which he never done for anyone and the fact that his hands were shaking.

"Let's just say...I thought for sure Psyche killed another one...hell...It's a miracle that you're alive. I don't know how you put up with Lizzie when she's emotional, it's draining." Blade shook his head, "But, yeah...Psyche is my wife, my responsibility, to have you died by her hands, its like I've killed you myself."

I decided to change the subject,"What have I missed?"

"Well...Komodo finally delivered that baby, it's a boy, "Blade looked down, he had a saddened look on his face. I remembered how he told me, that Psyche was pregnant one time...after a year of trying...but she did something and lost it and I remembered, that demons, despite that strong desire for children, they had a hard time, males and females, "Now, we need to find Sasha's baby...Hope..that's the name...We have a raid in two days...we're gonna end this." Blade seemed distracted, he wasn't able to look me in the eyes, even with the shades.

"Blade, I don't blame you for this..I'm fine...Really...It's fine."

Blade stood up, turning his back on me for a moment, "Ya know what, it's not fine. How would you feel...if your wife killed a room full of people...it didn't give a damn..didn't feel no remorse, "Blade sat back down, "You see, I was taught to kill only for the need...the need to protect or self defense...and even then...I still felt bad...sometimes...but my wife...just like her parents, she'll kill for the thrill or revenge and won't feel shit."

"You shouldn't be so hard on her...wait...parents? But I thought she was a spirit..." I felt like a moron, I didn't get it, if spirits are like ghost, how could Blade be married to one?

"You baffle me sometimes, how can you be so impressive at one minute then stupid the next. My beloved is half spirit, half mortal, a Demi, is what they're called, they're almost as rare as Soul Angels. Normal spirits are created by certain situations like hatred, anger, sadness...like back on E-arth, your home. Haven't you noticed that humans have all these...tales about apparitions and ghosts...well...they're normally true, but there are higher spirits that can bleed...they're called Spirit Lords and Goddesses, they're not really gods but they...they bone chilling scary enough to be. It was believe that God or this higher being, created them to keep order and balance in the universes. "Blade told a long drag," Anyways, I thought I could keep her under control...to a certain point...when I saw her...over you like that...it just flashed back in my head...you know who she looked just like...even in that berserk moment."

"Who?"

Blade looked at me, "Like her father...not her mother...I remembered her father, he was my father's best friend, his name was...well..I should say is Charles...but everyone called him Psy. He was madness itself sometimes...drunkard with chaos...killing for just the thrill...as a child...I would look through cracked doors or in the shadows, seeing him...killing an alien just because he was in the mood. His maddening smile when he got an idea...One time..I saw him...killing a man by just thinking it..he had those psychic powers like telepathy and shit...could destroy a man's brain. You thought you saw something scary...crazy...not until you saw him...not until you looked him in the eyes and feel the madness pouring into your mind like a rush of bullets being shot at you, she had that same maddening smile, that would send chills down your spine."

"Damn." I gulped, happy that psyche's father wasn't around right now, hell, I was happy she wasn't in this room right now..

"Oh, but it got worse...one day..I was watching from the crack of an opened door and I saw her...Psyche's mother." Blade gulped, I could see it, fear...though his eyes were covered by the

**Flashback and Blade's pov**

Charles was sitting on the couch, licking the blood of an alien into his mouth, I peed on myself when Charles looked at the door...at me...A wicked grin appeared.

"Well, if it isn't my bud's son...my favorite little boy...Come over here." He was drinking a bottle of vodka, I didn't move but he was really too happy, too drunk to care, "You know what, you're just as a snob like your mother, thinks she so good...stealing my best friend away from me...leaving me alone. I'm gonna find me a woman one day too...a good one...and have lots of kids...yeah.." Suddenly, this female experiment appeared, her skin was like a swampy green color, she had cold gray, blue eyes, long black hair, and she wore a purple halter top dress. I thought, she was pretty, until I saw her reflection, in her reflection, she had veins that covered her entire face as if stealing color from it, and her eyes were black.

"My, my, my, Charles...I heard some very naughty rumors." She walked over to him but Charles didn't react, didn't move, he just looked at her, "I just wanted to see if they're true." She smiled, her teeth were sharp like shark's teeth, I thought she was going to eat him, but she only tilted her head, "I must admit, you're quite the looker."

"Who the fuck are you?"

She grabbed the bottle, and started drinking from it, "Oh, I'm sorry, I normally don't come in front of...your kind...I'm...my name...let's go with Chela."

Charles was looking at her up and down, but still a frown was on his face,"Ok, what do you want?"

"You see, my dear Charles...I'm bored...very bored, "She drags her finger along the wall, I was confused, she was barely touching the wall but it was cracking, breaking, she stops in front of Charles, "I'm in need of a little fun...and I hear you're the best." She tilted her head, looking my direction, she walked towards me and opened the door, "Aren't you precious..." She suddenly glared at me, but then she smiled, licking her lips, grabbing my face with her hand, "A demon halfling...how cute."

"Sorry...eh..Chela, "He looked at her up and down again, he glared at her...I thought he was reading her mind...I knew he was...he must have...because his wicked grin came on his face, "Not that many can block my powers...and you're not one of the doc's creations...what are you?"

She ignored him and still looked at me, "Ya know, halfling...you don't know who I am...do you?" Chela's eyes suddenly glowed...I could see building crumple, folks crying, floods, volcanoes erupting and death...why were her eyes showing these images...I cowered back, she smiled wide, seeing her sharp teeth, but quickly Charles grabbed her.

"Leave him alone, what the hell are you?" Charles glared at him again.

**End of Flashback and Jack's Pov**

Blade fell silent, taking an extra long drag, "I ran out of there after that...into my room, under the sheets...I heard blood chilling screams in the next...then wicked laughter."

"But this Chela...was a ghost?" I was still kinda confused but scared out of my mind though.

"No, her real name is...well...no one really knows her real name, she goes by many, Hecate, Chela...but she's the Spirit Goddess of Magic...and Chaos. She destroys, manipulates, steals...whatever it takes. She could steal a treasure and turn it into the killing of a royal family member, " Blade cleared his throat, "Anyways, you really need to take it easy...spirits are different...they're more unpredictable...they have different rules...I just don't get it...either."

"What?"

"These are one of the planets that believe in magic and such...they should have knew something about spirits like what happens if the full moon shines on them, even a demi."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think someone set up Amar's men to be killed by Psyche's madness...but why? Anyways, you should get some more sleep."

My arm was still wrapped around Liz, who was soundly asleep, clinging to me. I was about to move my arm for a second when Liz just wrapped her arms around my stomach, that flash of pain was intense but it quickly left.

"Please...don't leave me...I love you." I guess she was talking in her sleep. She was radiant.

"I won't ever leave you." I snuggled right next to her, I wasn't going to lose her...not like I lost Angela, in fact...soon...I'll find the bastard that took her away from me.


	12. Charles

**Jack's pov**

I woke up later that night, hearing noise...voices.

"You killed all those men...and you don't feel a thing?" I know for sure that was Blade's voice, but I've never really heard him scream like this before. I had to get up even though my body was screaming in pain. I gently slid Lizzie down and replace a pillow in her grasp, she stirred but wrapped the pillow with both arms as if it were me. I walked up to the slightly cracked door, where Psyche was sitting on the couch and Blade was standing in front of her.

Psyche sighed,"I'm watching T.V. here." She said, strangely calm, she was even calm when Blade took the remote out of her hand and turn the T.V. off.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you here-"

"Sounds more like yelling." Psyche rolled her eyes, "And no I don't feel a thing and niether should you, they did kidnapped me and repeatedly raped me. You're just upset because you couldn't kill them yourselves." I could basically see a vein popping on Blade's forehead but he sighed, even though he seemed to be calming himself down, but then he just sat down right next to her. I could see Psyche, she stood up, and walked out of the scene, maybe towards the small kitchen.

"This isn't working, Psyche." Blade sighed, his head was in his hands.

"How many times have we both said that?" Psyche asked, she finally walked back into view with a liquor bottle in her hand, she sat next to him, drinking out of the bottle, "That bitch Liz knows how to make some good stuff...wanna try?"

"I'm serious, this time, "Blade sighed and got up, I could see the shock look on Psyche's face, "All those men...I forgave you the first time...because we didn't know about your little transformation, but you knew this time. I should have knew better...this whole thing was a mistake."

"Wait...Blade...what was I supposed to do? Huh? Lay there...being raped over and over...and seeing that poor girl die like that-" Psyche grabbed Blade's hand but he snatch it away.

"You had...had..his smile...you had that killer look in your eyes...the same look. You almost killed Jack...How would I be able to face Liz if you killed him? I thought...I thought if I loved you enough you would change." Blade looked down.

"You're actually serious, "Psyche looked desperate now, panicked, her hands on Blade's chest, "Wait...Blade...sweetie, I can change...I will change...I won't killed anymore people, I promise-"

"It's not about the people...I can forgive you killing those men...really I can...but in your transformation...you dont attack those that don't pose a threat...Jack didn't...he was innocent, you're a demi, and you have psychic powers...you knew that he was innocent...but you wanted to kill him anyways...because he was there...you would kill an innocent person-" Blade was so close to the door but Psyche stepped in front again, "Move."

"Ok, maybe...but Blade, love. It was a moment's weakness. I'm sorry...I just went mad...you could understand that...please...I'm really really sorry. I'll change." She was pushed aside. I begin to see something similiar in Psyche, Blade's hand was on the knob and Psyche's plead turned more into a screech that echoed that the whole apartment, Blade turned around. She sounded like she was tearing up, "Please...Blade, I made some mistakes...ok...but didn't you too. Like you were suppose to kill me...or all those times you lied to me, or when you kidnapped me from my home."

"I made up for it by loving you, by protecting you...by trying to have a child with you...I would come home every night, tired from a hunt but still I would...we...but then you threw it all away...you killed our unborn child...You screwed up so many times...I don't know what to do anymore..."

"I said I am sorry...I'll change."

Blade shook his head, "You won't change...You're too much like him...your father...I could deal with it if you were like your mother because she had a better control...but-"

Psyche stepped in front again, she grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him slightly to the side, so I could see both of them. She grabs him by the face and pulls him in for a long kiss on the lips, she was still holding him by the face when the kiss was broken, "Please...please...don't leave me...I love you...your the sane in my insanity. I'll be a better wife...*sob* I'll have more control...everything...we're both screw ups...can't we just start over...Please...I would lose my mind without you. I know you love me."

Blade didn't say a thing, he just pushed her away and was leaving, Psyche's pleads were almost heart breaking, she even grabbed Blade's hand but he just pulled away and I heard the door slam. I saw her on the floor in front of the door, still crying...her face was actually on the floor.

"Please come back...don't leave me...please..please...I'll change...I'll change." She was crumbling, I opened the door, walked over to her, and helped her up, she was still mumbling, "He can't be gone...he can't leave me...Right?" Here was the creature that tried to kill me...the one who caused me to be so close to death. Tears were still falling out of her eyes even as minutes passed, she was lying on the sofa, on the other side.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Blade will come back, he just needed time to think." I said.

"This isn't the first time...the first time this happened...he were fighitng...at first I wanted to go back home with my friends and my professor, but he didn't..." She was still crying, "It got so bad, that I just started throwing stuff and he left...he didn't come back for hours...the second time...not for days, everytime we fight...he stays away longer...What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"I'm sure he'll come back...he was so desparate to find you, you should have seen him...there's no way he's gonna go through all that, just to quit now."

"He says it hurts to love me." She just cried more, covering her face with her hands and she said nothing after that, because she was already asleep. Suddenly, I had this uneasy feeling...and the air became unbearably freezing, it was like swallowing ice, and then I heard a man's voice from behind me.

"He's just a snob like his mother. The nerve making my baby girl cry."

I got up, wincing in pain. I saw a man standing in a corner, he was drinking some of the liquor from the bottle. I could already tell, who this guy was, even when he appeared an the inhabitants of this planet...but either he was Psyche's twin brother or...

"Your...your her old man." I gulped, this was the psychopath that Blade told me about. He had short, light blue green hair, green blue eyes, but unlike the people here, his skin was pale. He wore a jacket, with a shirt, cargo pants and boots, but just by looking in his eyes...you could tell he was something to fear. He slightly grinned at me, as if deciding whether to kill me or not.

"Old man...hardly...but I got to say...your lady knows how to make a good drink...you really should start thinking about banging her...and soon too." He laughed, but then a frown came back on his face as he sat on the sofa, rubbing Psyche's head, she stirred but her eyes stayed close, "My poor little angel...she's had it rough...Ya think he would ease up on her. She can't help it if she has her mama blood lust, haha...Now if she had mines...that would be a different story."

I didn't say a thing, what could I say...Blade told me this guy was maddness itself but he acted so...so fatherly...but then I saw his reflection from the bottle...his eyes were black, veins surrounding like they were zapping the color from his face, I suddenly felt that same chill I felt early when Psyche attacked me.

"What are you?" I asked, stepping back, he looked at me.

"I know Blade told you about me, "He chuckled, cold air chilled my body, "He was always scared of me...ya know...it was fun...feeding on his fear...feeding on others' fear...the chaos..." He closed his eyes, licking his lips as if savoring a taste.

"Why are you here?" I asked, normally I wouldn't be so scared but seeing as this is Psyche's dad, the one who almost killed me, you kind of want to run.

"I can taste your fear, boy, "He stood up, walking towards me, he had this long dagger appear in his hands, he grabs my right hand, I was to stun to move. He stabs the dagger into my long finger, blood dripped onto the dagger and he licked the blade, "Tasty...My wife wants me to deliver a message...You must go tomorrow when you raid this Amar's house."

"Wha?"

"Go to Amar's house tomorrow."

"But..But...I was gonna try and go anyway, you're trip has been wasted."

He glared at me, still playing with the dagger, "Actually, Your Lizzie will object and you'll obey, resulting in Blade not wanting to go...so it's simple...go to the raid, make sure Blade is there as well."

"What? I can't-"

"Try to, boy. The blood my little princess gave you...will be very useful...use it carefully. It hasn't dissolve all the way yet...but it can still be lethal."

I was still confused, "Wait...what's in this for you?"

"Simple...one thing that me and my wife love more than chaos and destruction is our daughter, her life depends on you and Blade and if she dies...so does your...Liz."

"Liz? What-"

"Sorry, boy, my time is almost up...just remember to show up. Doing me a favor will help you in the long run...this whole situation...your girlfriend, that arm...even your ex wife's killer."

"Hey, I'm not agreeing to anything! Why should I just do-"

He started walking away, he wasn't as crazy as I thought he was...not even that scary. He stopped, and turned around to look at me.

"Not scary huh? Blade didn't tell you...that's right. Ya know...I only show it to those whom i'm about to kill..but I guess..since Blade saw it and is still alive...you could see to," He pulled his hands over his face, removing what seem to be a mask, but his face was still the same. Until he smiled...it was wide...in fact the corner of his mouth was going wider than possible...all the way up to his ears, he started laughing; revealing his mouth, how it looks like it would spilt his head wide open and...and the several rows teeth. He came closer and closer, holding his dagger in the air...the look of madness was in his eyes as they opened wide, but he had no iris...just this little black dot in them that glowed red. I kept telling myself to run but I couldn't move all I did was close my eyes.


End file.
